Custom:Frank
Frank is a Classic Alien scout and wine-lover who always gets himself into trouble. Background Frank seems to be a little dumb at times but he can always think of ways to get himself out of trouble almost as fast as he gets himself into it. He owes dept's to the Serpentine Tribes ( mainly the Hypnobrai ). Frank wears a black hat like the Gangster and or the Bandit. Description after Canius banish's him.]] Frank was the judge of the battle between Starslitch and Canuis and later on was enraged that Canius would not let him help in the hunt for the Intergalactic Girl and set of on his own quest to hunt her down. However on his way back home Frank bumped into Skales' daughter Slizzer and offered her a place to hide from her father who was heartbroken and enraged that she had run off. Affter Frank destroyed Skales Slizzer became General of the Hypnobrai and vowed to avenge her fathers death however Frank ignored her warning and drank a glass of wine. In the story Slizzers Revenge Frank was bitten by the Fangpyre scout Snappa and was then turning into a Snake while he was having a dance party with his Alien friends but he kept it a secret until the Fangpyre General Fangtom showed up and revealed Franks secret. Fangtom decided to heel Franks Snake bite and give him three days for him to pay his dept to the Hypnobrai and Fangpyre tribes. But Slizzer found out she had Fangtom turn him back into a Snake but when the Snakes showed up in the Alien Mothership Frank battled Fangtom, destroyed him, and cured himself of the Fangpyre venom. In the story Like Father Like Snake Frank is confronted by Pythor P. Chumsworth and the whole Serpentine army who where talked into helping Slizzer get her revenge on Frank by Pythor. As Frank realize's he is in danger he talks Pythor into taking Ming the Classic Alien as a temporary payment for his dept. Frank then retreats back to the Alien Mothership to tell canius to help him find the four silver Fang Blades before Slizzer finds them and awakens The Great Devourer but to his suprise the Snake Generals had them all along and The Great Devourer was awakened and eats Pythor and Mings father Starlight as Frank retreats to a junk yard where he and his Alien friends creat the Ultra Sonic Raider to try to defeat the beast but it fails. Frank then returns to the Alien Mothership and tells everyone to abandon ship while Frank is eaten by The Great Devourer and it sinks the Alien Mothership all the way into the ice it was traped in. Frank is presumed dead by the rest of the surviving Classic Aliens. Stats Notes *Frank appears to be a little stupid in Showcase. *Frank owes dept's to the Serpentine tribes. Gallery Frank.jpg|Frank with his hat on. FrankmeetsSlizzer.jpg|Frank meets Slizzer. Frank the Alien.JPG|Frank on LDD. Category:[[Custom Minifigures Category:Custom minifigures